The Wizard Of Oz (Nintendo video game)
The Wizard Of Oz is a Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game which is loosely based on the classic the MGM film. It was developed and published by SETA Corporation. About it The game features music from the film, digitized into looping music, in the form of 16-bit versions of "We're Off To See The Wizard," "If I Only Had A...," "Optimistic Voices," and "Somewhere, Over The Rainbow." In this game, Dorothy Gale and Toto have been blown to Oz, where Dorothy is suddenly given the ruby slippers. The wicked witch takes Toto away, and Dorothy has to go through Oz to the emerald city. Dorothy travels to places that are never seen in the film version like the shy village, Gamboge gorge, maize meadow, saffron fields, Xanthin farms, Citron city, the red country, and Cinnabar city, then it veers off into other stages that are actually locations from the 1990 Wizard Of Oz animated series by DIC Entertainment, and along the way, she is joined by a scarecrow, a tin woodman, and a cowardly lion. In the opening cutscenes, Dorothy is lying in the prarie with Toto, talking about Miss Gulch, and then sings "Somewhere, Over The Rainbow", then, a tornado comes and blows her and Toto to the land of Oz! In these scenes, the graphics have Toto, the tornado, and everything else move around, while Dorothy is a static sprite. The in-game sprite of Dorothy has her bob from her appearance from after the Wash & Brush Up scene in the film, instead of her braids and pigtails. Glinda and the wicked witch of the west appear in bubbles, Glinda's sprite shows her from the shoulders up, while the wicked witch is just the head. The scarecrow, tin woodman, and lion's sprites don't really bear any resemblance to Ray Bolger, Jack Haley, and Bert Lahr, in fact that the lion actually looks more like a giant teddy bear with a lion's tail and mane. There are barrages of villains that include giant frogs, jumping little men, guards, flying monkeys, crabs, fish, cats, buzzards, "happy little bluebirds", and other assorted critters that want to kill you. Each country has a "boss", and in the first three countries, defeating the boss gets you your companion: you must defeat a giant crow, a locomotive, and a giant mouse with a crown to get the scarecrow, tin woodman, and lion, respectively. Each character has their own health rate, set of lives, and different move set. Dorothy has a purple bubble for health, a blue bow for lives, and she can use ninja skills of punching and kicking, can throw yellow gems, shoot magical bubbles and stars that she has picked up and also zap enemies by using Glinda's magic wand, duck, jump, and float if you pick up a winged slipper. The scarecrow is the most vulnerable and lightest member of the party, and has tiny haystacks for health, a mortarboard for lives, and he can stab with his pitchfork, throw yellow gems, duck, and jump. The tin woodman is the toughest character, but also the heaviest, and has oil cans for health, a heart for lives, and he can use his axe, throw yellow gems, and kick, due to his lack of jumping. The lion has tofu for health, a badge for lives, and is almost as good as Dorothy in a boss fight because he can slash with his claws, throw yellow gems, jump, duck, and climb trees. You can switch between characters immediately with the "select" button. After beating a boss, you're given a password you can enter when you start the game so you can start from that part again. The final boss is the wicked witch of the west, but you don't see Dorothy get Toto back for some reason. To get to the emerald city, you have to have six tickets from each country, and these can be found by playing a mini-game where you play as Toto, and they are accessed by touching a dog bone you see hanging around. In the emerald city, you must find keys to go through giant emeralds that don't look like doors. Finally, you meet the wizard, who appears in a globe and tells you that the magic of the ruby slippers has been depleted and now "neither witch will want them", and then Dorothy and Toto are sent home in a balloon. Trivia The instruction manual says that the cowardly lion's a vegetarian Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:Video games